Mascarade
by Julie Delon
Summary: Un soir d'automne, il y a un bal masqué à Poudlard. Hermione force Ginny à y aller. Celle-ci y rencontrera une personne mystérieuse, dont le masque blanc cache la véritable identité... Qui est sous le masque? traduction de Masquerade. yuri femslash HGGW
1. Chapter 1

_Ce texte est une traduction anglais-français, de « Masquerade » de Believe the Lie._

_Tout ce qui est à moi est la traduction, un tout petit peu améliorée, du texte anglais._

_Ps : ceci est un yuri, alors homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Je corrige cette fanfiction car, en la relisant, je me suis dit que ma traduction n'était pas très… bouaif. Donc je l'ai améliorée et j'ai tout corrigé… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

Quelques conseils de lecture: ce premier chapitre est en qq sorte un POV Ginny...ses pensées seront en italique.

**Mascarade :**

« Ginny, pour la cinq centième fois : tu vas être en retard! »

Ginny haussa des épaules, ne se souciant pas des minutes qui passaient. Elle continua à appliquer son maquillage sur son visage, regardant le miroir qui était debout à quelques mètres du lit d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi je devrais me soucier d'arriver à l'heure, alors que personne ne m'attend? dit-elle avec un reniflement pendant qu'elle soulignait ses lèvres avec un rouge à lèvres pourpre. »

Hermione roula des yeux et se leva, fermant soigneusement le livre qu'elle lisait et insérant une feuille de papier au milieu des pages pour marquer son endroit. Une demi-douzaine de manuels de classes, des parchemins chiffonnés, des cannettes cassées, et des bouteilles d'encre vides étaient posés partout sur son lit, enlevés de leur emplacement précédent : le bureau d'Hermione. Celui-ci menaçait de s'écrouler sous tous les accessoires de maquillage de Ginny. La jeune brune jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et recommanda vivement à Ginny de partir de nouveau, en notant qu'elle était en retard de 15 minutes.

Ginny soupira et gémit de frustration.

« Je pars, je pars ! Cela te va ? »

Elle mit une écharpe translucide sur ses épaules et se retourna en direction de son amie.

« Bien, comment tu me trouves ? »

Hermione contempla son amie un instant avant de soupirer sa réponse.

« tu es magnifique, Gin »

Elle lui donna ensuite un masque complexe, recouvert d'or et de paillettes écarlates comme sa robe. Les habits de la rousses reflétaient bien les couleurs de Griffondor.

« Maintenant, dehors! »

Puis, finalement, la brune conduisit Ginny par le bras jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre de préfète en chef.

Soudainement, alors qu'elles étaient à un pas de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler Harry, debout dans l'embrasure. Le jeune homme les regardait, perplexe.

«- Euh, bonsoir ? dit-il, essayant de cacher avec son deuxième bras un sac de vêtements. »

- Harry! S'exclama Ginny, enveloppant rapidement son écharpe un peu plus autour de ses épaules alors qu'une belle nuance rouge s'installait sur ses joues. J'allais juste, balbutia-t-elle avant de se sauver de la chambre aussi vite que possible… »

À mi-chemin de l'escalier, Ginny revint sur ses pas, pour voir son amie tirer précipitamment Harry dans sa chambre et faire claquer fortement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha, curieuse d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Soudain, un grand coup résonna contre la mince porte en bois, et elle entendit un faible, mais pourtant passionné "Oh, Harry!"... _Merveilleux_, pensa-t-elle amèrement pendant qu'elle se retournait et allait vers l'escalier. _Mon ami et ma meilleure amie ont décidé de m'envoyer au bal pour avoir la chambre pour eux tous seuls, et faire des bêtises_. Elle secoua la tête de dégout, et continua sa marche.

Arrivée dans la Grande salle, son regard fixe dériva sur la piste de danse où les couples tournoyaient dans un unisson parfait, se perdant dans un océan de couleurs. Elle les enviait. Chaque fille dansait sur le parquet dans les bras de son amoureux. _Et pourtant, pas une personne ne m'a encore demandé de danser_, se moqua Ginny qui commençait à jouer avec les froufrous de sa robe.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui était debout à sa gauche, le bras tendu et qui commençait à lui parler.

« Pourriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Mademoiselle Weasley? »

Elle arracha son regard de la piste de danse, et elle le regarda. Il portait un masque blanc plutôt simple, qui recouvrait tout son visage jusqu'à la lèvre supérieure. Bien que ses cheveux semblaient longs, il les avait lissés et les avait cachés avec une queue de cheval au fond de son cou, dans sa robe. Des gants noirs cachaient ses mains et il portait une robe noire comme de la poix, ce qui faisait un contraste exquis avec le masque et son teint pâle. Il était très beau, et même, irrésistible.

Ginny lui donna sa main et se fit guider jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il mit sa main gauche sur sa taille et il lui prit sa main droite avec la sienne tandis qu'elle posait sa main droite sur son épaule. Elle se détendit sous sa prise et posa la tête contre son épaule, respirant son parfum, pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient ensemble pour une valse lente, langoureuse.

« - Tu sembles savoir qui je suis, dit-elle en passant au tutoiement. Mais qui es-tu ?

- Cela, je ne peux vous le dire, gente dame… Il vous faudra le découvrir vous-même. »

Lentement, ils s'éloignèrent du torrent de danseurs et firent une pause sur le côté de la piste. Il lui sourit, caressant doucement son bras. Puis, il fit un pas en arrière et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ce que je peux cependant vous dire, c'est que j'ai charmé ma voix… »

La dernière phrase frappa Ginny par son caractère familier. _Je lui parle souvent? Pourquoi dit-il cela? Si la voix n'est pas la sienne... Peut-être que ses vêtements, eux, sont les siens_. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, pendant qu'il lui souriait gentiment, sachant qu'il avait le dessus pour le moment.

Ses robes noires rappelèrent celles d'Harry à Ginny. Elles étaient presque pareilles. _Harry avait trouvé des excuses pour ne pas venir au bal ce soir-là... Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était nerveux. Mais alors, pourquoi s'est-il déguisé?_

« - Tu me laisses supposer, alors, ton nom?

- Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, sauf mon nom, dit-il en riant. De toute façon, tu trouveras toute seule. »

La musique recommença. Cette fois-ci, c'était un tango rapide qui avait découragé la plupart des danseurs inexpérimentés. Il lui sourit de nouveau, et lui saisit la main dans la sienne.

« Pour le moment, dansons. »

Ginny lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il l'amenait dans une danse très passionnée.

« - Ainsi...dans quelle maison es-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle, resserrant encore un peu son étreinte. Etonnamment, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et la laissa par la suite mener la danse.

- Griffondor, bien sur! S'exclama-t-il, comme si c'était évident. »

Il déplaça sa main de son épaule dénudé jusqu'à son dos, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Les longs cheveux roux virevoltaient librement, suivant leurs déplacements. Ginny sourit, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Bien sur, dit-elle avec scepticisme, quoiqu'une partie d'elle était d'accord »

_S'il est Harry_. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, puis demanda.

« Je suis en classe avec toi? »

Il haussé les épaules, puis, après quelques caresses divines dans son dos, il remonta sa main afin de lui permettre de prendre à nouveau la tête de la danse.

« Non… Je ne suis pas en même année que vous. »

Ils tournoyèrent rapidement, se souriant de temps en temps. Après quelques minutes, il se pencha à nouveau, près de son oreille, et lui chuchota juste assez fort, pour que seule Ginny l'entende: " Je t'aime." Ginny rougit, et lui sourit.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Je me laisse prendre dans ses bras, et je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble son visage!_

La musique s'apaisa, laissant les deux rouge et or au centre de la piste de danse, la respiration lourde. Il lui offrit son bras.

« Mlle Weasley? »

Elle le prit en souriant et ils marchèrent lentement loin de la musique. Un patio extérieur avait été rajouté magiquement à la Grande Salle, pour l'occasion et ils avaient besoin d'air frais. Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda poliment

« - Avant que cette nuit magique ne se finisse, m'honoreriez-vous de cette prochaine danse, ma chère ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, dit-elle, avec une petite révérence. »

_Non, vraiment...il a l'air bien plus mature que tous les garçons de l'école réunis._

Il la suivait, en marchant rapidement derrière elle et en faisant de grands pas pour rester à son niveau.

« - Dean?

- Non.

- Seamus ?

- Non… Allons, Mademoiselle, vous m'offensez à me comparer à ces deux énergumènes ! »

Elle le regarda un instant, et demanda d'un air incrédule: "Neville?"

Il haussa les épaules et se leva lentement, indiquant par la fenêtre qui séparait la Grande salle du patio extérieur où ils étaient: "Il se trouve là-bas… "

Puis, il la prit par la main, la pressant de se lever de son siège. Un sourire jouait gracieusement sur son visage pendant qu'il commençait à se déhancher avec elle dans une dense lente très sexy.

« - Me demander les prénoms de tous les garçons de Griffondor va vous prendre toute la nuit. Et même si cela ne me dérangerais pas de rester en votre compagnie, ma chère, vous feriez mieux de me demander quelque chose de plus compliqué, de plus personnel, lui exposa-t-il tandis qu'ils tournoyaient lentement. »

Ginny a soupiré, sa patience se détériorant petit à petit. Ils étaient à l'extérieur depuis au moins trente minutes, et elle n'avait presque rien appris de ce mystérieux jeune homme. Elle avait nommé la plupart des garçons de Griffondor de l'année d'Harry et certains de septième année aussi. _Il est si charmant et beau et gracieux et ... En fait, il ne peut pas être Harry_. Ginny ressentit un immense soulagement mélangé avec un pincement de regret. _Il ne ressemble à aucun garçon que j'aie jamais rencontré ... cependant, je dois être sure._

« Tu es un bon ami à Ron? Demanda-t-elle, se détendant dans ses bras. »

Il recula légèrement et déplaça une de ses mains pour tirer des cheveux perdus derrière l'oreille de Ginny.

« La plupart du temps, nous sommes d'assez bons amis. Parfois, par contre, je déteste ses idées, admit-il sincèrement.

_OK...qui cela pourrait-il être…_

En pensant aux événements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle dit sur un ton joueur

«- Tu es un bon ami à Hermione?

- De très bons amis, oui… »

_Ma chère Hermione, tu m'as forcée à aller à cette fête car tu savais ce qui allait ce passer... Ceci est un coup bas que je te ferai regretter !_

Elle se recula brusquement des bras du jeune homme masqué et se retourna pour lui faire face, examinant son corps encore une fois dans une tentative désespérée de l'identifier comme étant Harry. Ne voyant rien qui pourrait le dire et aucun éclair sur son front, elle soupira longuement, et regarda ses yeux qui étaient à peine visibles sous le masque blanc.

« J'abandonne ! »

Elle arrêta de penser brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit une main courant le long de son épaule et caressant tendrement son bras Elle trembla et regarda les longs doigts minces qui caressaient sa peau nue. Les gants qui recouvraient les dites mains étaient sur le sol, devant elle. Son regard dériva jusqu'au masque blanc qui couvrait le visage de son compagnon. Déglutissant, elle enleva son propre masque et tendit une main pour faire de même avec celui de son compagnon.

« J'ai jeté un sort à mon masque, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne se détachera qu'au moment où tu diras mon nom. »

L'air s'épaissit et se réchauffa lentement. Ginny regarda durant un instant le masque blanc devant elle, essayant d'apercevoir clairement les yeux qui y étaient cachés. Puis, lentement, son regard dériva et tomba sur les lèvres entre ouvertes de son compagnon. Un pique de désir la traversa lorsqu'une idée jallit dans son esprit. Sensuellement, elle enleva ses gants. A mains nues, elle caressa les bras de son compagnon et les fit remonter jusqu'au visage caché de celui-ci.

Elle sentit le jeune homme frissonner sous ses caresses et elle lui sourit timidement. Ses doigts frôlaient doucement les lèvres provocatrices, leur créant à tous les deux des gémissements de désir. Puis, lentement, elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa chastement. Il lui sourit légèrement, posa les mains sur ses reins et lui rendit son baiser. Ginny répondit au baiser en glissant délicatement sa langue le long des lèvres fermées de son compagnon, demandant à y entrer. Il ouvrit la bouche, permettant l'entrée à la langue curieuse.

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre, mais Ginny ne savait pas si c'était elle qui l'avait produit ou non.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus affamé et sauvage, les deux lions voulant sentir le plus possible le corps de l'autre dans leur étreinte. Leurs mains commencèrent à errer librement, chaque étudiant caressant le dos et les épaules de l'autre. Ginny trembla de nouveau et se détendit dans les bras de son compagnon, en perdant peu à peu ses repères et son calme. Le parfum de son compagnon, le goût de ses lèvres et sa douceur embrasèrent ses sens et lui firent complètement perdre la tête.

Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, elle se détacha de lui, haletante, rouge, et son visage tourné contre le sol. Elle reprit doucement son souffle, dans les bras du jeune homme masqué.

« Hermione Granger… dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Alors, tout doucement, le masque blanc de la brune tomba, atterrissant dans les mains tendues de Ginny. Les cheveux bruns, liés en arrière, redevinrent les cheveux en bataille que Ginny connaissait si bien. Hermione fit un pas en arrière et se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de la réponse qu'allait faire Ginny.

La plus jeune sourit et chuchota dans l'oreille d'Hermione: « Je t'aime aussi, Mione! »

Hermione lui sourit doucement, s'émerveillant de son plan qui avait si bien réussit et de l'amour qui faisait battre son coeur.

« Alors...on fait quoi, maintenant ? Dit Ginny, se penchant vers Hermione, un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres et ne faisant plus un seul geste. »

Hermione lui enleva son petit sourire satisfait dans un mouvement large et en capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent seulement quand elles eurent besoin à nouveau d'air. Ginny leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Hermione, essayant de voir sa réaction. La brune lui fit un clin d'œil et se recula légèrement afin de mieux voir la rousse sans se séparer de leur étreinte.

Soudainement, Ginny éclata de rire lorsque son regard tomba sur les vêtement de son amie.

«- Tu sais, ils sont vraiment sexys ces vêtements...mais je suis sûre que tu es mieux sans… Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- Je m'assurerai de dire à Harry à quel point tu aimes ses robes, lui répondit Hermione en riant. »

En riant et main dans la main, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le patio et s'éloignèrent du peuple poudlarien. Au milieu du parc, sous les étoiles, elles dansèrent lentement ensemble, collées l'une à l'autre. Ginny posa lentement la tête sur l'épaule de la brune tandis qu'elles se balançaient au rythme d'une chanson lente et imaginaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny était dans les bras d'une femme et elle espérait que la soirée durerait éternellement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite, recorrigée ! J'ai racourcis le chapitre, ne voulant pas dire deux fois les mêmes choses… c'est donc un chapitre traduit, mais remit à ma sauce !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : POV Hermione :**

Hermione saisit Harry par l'épaule et le tira dans la pièce. Elle claqua la porte.

«- Harry, pourquoi es-tu arrivé si tôt ?

- Je devenais impatient, excuse-moi… »

Hermione soupira, secoua la tête et prit le paquet que tenait Harry dans ses mains. Elle sortit la robe du paquet et le regarda longuement.

« Wow, ils sont beaux Harry ! Dit-elle en posant respectueusement les habits sur son lit. »

Harry hocha la tête face au sourire heureux de son ami. La robe qu'il lui avait amené lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête et il ne l'avait portée que deux fois dans sa vie. Il traversa la pièce et posa son oreille contre la porte, écoutant ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

« Obtiendrais-je enfin un remerciement de ta part, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Hermione sourit, le rejoint et le serra dans une étreinte violente en le collant contre la porte avec un fort bruit sourd.

«- Oh Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je te remercie tellement de m'aider dans mon projet, continua-t-elle après quelques instants, la tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

- C'était un bien doux câlin que tu viens de me faire… Pas que j'objecte, bien sûr ! lui susurra-t-il suggestivement avec un petit sourire insolent. »

Hermione fit un pas en arrière, embarrassée. Devant son expression abasourdie, Harry enfonça un peu plus profondément le clou.

« Aussi flatté que je le sois par tes avances, je crains de te dire que ta… petite amie risque fort d'en être jalouse. Et je ne voudrais pas me mettre entre mes deux petites sœurs. »

Le dernier commentaire la tira de sa stupéfaction. Elle éclata de rire, posa un tendre baiser sur la joue mal rasée de son amie, prit les habits dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là-bas, elle se déshabilla et se rhabilla rapidement, seulement ralentie par une indécision sur la façon de porter le vêtement. Les robes de bal des sorciers étaient d'un compliqué inutile ! Elle termina son habilla en mettant un nœud papillon et des gants en cuir noir. Puis, elle prit un petit moment pour s'examiner dans le miroir. Les vêtements de son ami lui allaient parfaitement. Mais c'était là la partie facile de son plan.

Soupirant lourdement, elle s'assit sur son tabouret et prit sa baguette. Puis, durant plus de cinq minutes, elle récita de divers charmes pour apprivoiser ses cheveux sauvages en un catogan tout à fait masculin. Ainsi habillée et coiffée, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle sourit à son miroir et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait sur son lit.

Harry lui tendit sans un mot un masque blanc qu'elle avait mit des semaines à ensorceler. Il changerait sa voix et ne se décrocherait que lorsque Ginny dirait son nom complet. Elle mit le masque et se tourna en direction de son ami.

« - Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Ta voix a changé… Et tu es très belle, mystérieuse et masculine. Je pourrais presque croire que tu es un homme, ainsi habillée.

- Je vous remercie, mon cher. Cependant, je me dois de vous dire que mon cœur est déjà prit ! Lui dit-elle, faussement formelle. Ah, au fait… pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au bal ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es encore un des garçons les plus… populaires de l'école !

- En fait… j'ai une punition avec Snape, ce soir… Je pense qu'il a profité de me donner cette punition pour non seulement me priver d'une bonne soirée, mais aussi pour avoir une bonne excuse pour louper lui aussi le bal... Il va me faire nettoyer tous les toilettes du cinquième étage… Peux-tu le croire ?

- Bien…. J'espère seulement que c'est tout ce que tu vas faire avec lui, ce soir ! Dit-elle sur un ton suggestif et en agitant sensiblement ses sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi donc tout le monde semble penser que je suis attiré par lui ? Cria-t-il à demi. Je déteste cet homme !

- Tu sais à quel point la limite entre la haine et l'amour est fine, Harry, gloussa-t-elle en souriant. »

Lentement, elle déplia sa veste, la fouetta autour d'elle avec précision et la mit en deux secondes. Elle ajusta rapidement le col, aplanissant le tissu sur ses épaules.

« - Je dirais que la ligne entre l'amitié et l'amour est, elle aussi, très mince…

- Touché ! dit-elle pour l'adoucir. »

Elle fit à nouveau face au miroir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et quitta la pièce en compagnie de son ami. Ils se séparèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Harry se dirigeant vers les cachots.

« - Fait part de tous mes respects à Sevy, quand tu le verras, d'accord ?

- Urgh Hermione… Je vais feindre de ne pas avoir entendu ce surnom… »

Hermione lui sourit doucement et entra dans la salle, laissant la musique lui briser les tympans. Elle observa la pièce, tentant de retrouver son amie. Les danseurs glissaient gracieusement à travers la piste de danse. En peu de temps, elle repéra Ginny. La jeune femme était accoudée au bar, seule, et regardait les autres danseurs avec une expression mélancolique. Hermione souri et la rejoint lentement.

A deux mètres de son amis, elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage et tendit la main en direction de la rousse.

« Pourriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Mademoiselle Weasley ? »

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage à moitié caché de son amie bannit toutes les incertitudes qui étaient resté dans son esprit. La jeune femme accepta et elle dansèrent ensemble durant plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque la première danse fut terminée, Hermione se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à éviter plusieurs questions de la rousse. Puis, à sa surprise, un tango commença, décourageant énormément d'étudiants. Hermione sourit, prenant cette musique comme une autre occasion pour charmer Ginny. Cependant, elle fut rapidement surprise par son amie.

_Oh Merde… qui mène ? Je suis techniquement l'homme… Mais… où est-ce que je suis en train de mettre ma main ? _

Choquée par le fait que Ginny ait prit les commandes, elle avait automatiquement placé ses mains sur les hanches fines de la rousse et en était toute émoustillée. Elle permettait ainsi à Ginny de mener la danse. C'était très peu orthodoxe et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à Ginny, qui la menait dans un tango furieusement sensuel sous les yeux amusés des professeurs et hagards du reste des étudiants.

Lorsque le tango se termina, elles se séparèrent, haletantes, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Souriant, Hermione les mena au patio, loin de la plupart des regards curieux de ses condisciples. Elles parlèrent quelques minutes et Hermione dut se retenir de glousser lorsque son amie essaya d'enlever son masque. Son gloussement fut cependant bloqué dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts nus de Ginny lui caresser les lèvres. Elle déglutit et approcha lentment son visage de celui de la rousse.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut « Enfin ! ». Un immense sentiment de joie la traversa et des petits papillons voletaient dans son ventre. Elle plaça une main sur la nuque de la rousse et approfondit leur baiser. Elle gémit lorsque la langue de Ginny glissa entre ses lèvres. Sa main libre vint caresser le bas des reins de Ginny, leur tirant à toutes les deux un doux gémissement de félicité.

Au bout d'un long moment, Ginny se retira de son étreinte et reprit son souffle. Hermione ferma les yeux, sentant encore sur ses lèvres le baiser enflammé de son amie. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être murmuré par Ginny, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et la regarda avec une légère peur. Elle sentit son masque se décoler et glisser de son visage. Elle redoutait la réaction de la rousse. Cependant, ses craintes furent calmées lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Ginny. Heureuse comme jamais, elle se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres rougies de son amie.

Quand elle entendit la déclaration de Ginny, son cœur fit un saut périlleux et elle ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de venir barrer son visage. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau puis l'entraîna au loin. Elle voulait être seule avec son aimée. Seules, sous les étoiles.

Au milieu du parc, sous les étoiles, elles dansèrent lentement ensemble, collées l'une à l'autre. Ginny posa lentement la tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elles se balançaient au rythme d'une chanson lente et imaginaire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione était dans les bras d'une femme et elle espérait que la soirée durerait éternellement.


End file.
